


Mate

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: idk if this has been done before but imagine that you’re an omega and you end up in beacon hills and fall in love with Scott (who wants you to join his pack)but the rest of the pack doesn’t want you to join. (This was so hard holy cow if its too dumb you don’t have to do it)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Mate

It hadn’t happened as slow and passionate as you thought it would. It came with a massive impact like a rocket from the sky and you were stuck. Stuck on the boy who had stolen your heart with only one single glance. Scott McCall. 

At first, you had thought he would only turn his back on you, you being an omega of all things, but as you came to learn after ending up in Beacon Hills, Scott was a true alpha and he never turned his back on anyone. 

Scott wanted you to stay, despite the story that you carried with you. One that would catch up with you one day. For Scott it didn’t matter, he said you could take things as they came, but his pack wasn’t agreeing. They saw the threat that you were, in contrast to Scott who was blinded by love. 

You were now sitting outside Derek’s loft, waiting for the pack to decide if you could stay with them or not. They knew you could hear every word they said of course, but it was more of a formality. 

«Don’t you see the threat she poses, Scott?» It came from Stiles, who had been opposing since Scott came with the idea. 

You know Stiles didn’t mean any harm by it, he just wanted to protect his friends, you got that, he had said it himself that he liked you as a person. Even so, it hurt to hear him say it. 

«We don’t know how strong those who are after her is, Scott,» Derek said, agreeing with Stiles. 

You had only talked slightly with Derek, not seeing how the others could call him a «sour wolf» -Stiles words, not yours-. Liam and Lydia had been very quiet during the whole meeting, still going through the options in their heads, you supposed. It felt like Liam was on your side at least, letting his pity before the urge to protect the pack. 

«We can’t just let her run again. She is here now, and we have a chance to help her. To protect her.» Scott tried to convince his pack. «Please guys, I know it’s much to ask of you all, but I feel something with her I have never felt before. It’s like we’re connected in a way.» Scott’s words warmed your heart, never before had someone defended you like that. 

«We can’t take the chance Scott, she gotta go,» Stiles said, trying to be strict with his best friend. 

There was a moment of silence before Scott spoke up. 

«Then I’m going as well.» He sounded determined, and your heart did a double-take. 

«What?!» You heard Stiles stand up from where he had been sitting. 

«Scott? Would you really do that for her? Is the connection that strong?» Deaton said, curiosity in his voice. You had no idea why Deaton was there, but Scott had wanted his opinion either way, maybe because the vet knew more about this world you all lived in than himself. 

«Yeah, I would,» Scott said, his voice calm and sure. 

«Then you guys have no other choice than to let her stay if you don’t want to lose your alpha. When a mate bond is made, it can never be broken, and I am afraid it is far too late for that.» That was Deaton’s last words at the meeting and the last thing that was said before they all voted, and decided that you could join their pack.


End file.
